Ragyō Kiryūin
|-|Ragyo Kiryuin= |-|Shinra-Kōketsu= |-|Shinra-Kōketsu Second Form= Summary Ragyō Kiryūin (鬼龍院 羅暁 Kiryūin Ragyō) is the mother of Satsuki Kiryūin and Ryūko Matoi, Revocs Corporation's CEO, a chair of Honnōji Academy's board of directors and the true antagonist of Kill la Kill. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least 7-B | 6-A | At least 6-A Name: Ragyō Kiryūin Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Life Fibers Infused Human, Revocs Corporation's CEO, chair of Honnōji Academy's board of directors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, agility, dexterity and endurance, Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled swordsman, True Flight, Life-Fiber Manipulation, Negating Shapeshifting, Regeneration (High-Mid), Mind Control (both towards others and herself. Turned off her humanity, empathy and maternal instincts to more effectively fight in bloodlust) Thread Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level (Easily overpowered Satsuki wearing Junketsu, Casually fought True Life Fiber Synchronized Ryuko and Satsuki at the same time) | Continent level+ (Fought on par with Ryuko with Senketsu Kisaragi) | At least Continent level+ (Overpowered Ryuko with Senketsu Kisaragi) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Simultaneously reacted to both Ryuko's and Satsuki's attacks with her eyes closed, Dodged a missile from close range)| Massively Hypersonic+ (Casually blocked all of Ryuko's attacks) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to outspeed Ryuko with Senketsu Kisaragi) Lifting Strength: Class G+ | Class T | Class P Striking Strength: Class PJ (Can trade blows with Satsuki and Ryuko with one hand) | Class YJ (Equal to Ryuko wearing Senketsu Kisaragi) | At least Class YJ Durability: At least City level (Can take attacks from Ryuko and Satsuki without injury) | Continent level+ (Regenerated from being cut to pieces by both Ryuko and Satsuki, Took hits from Ryuko wearing Senketsu Kisaragi) | At least Continent level+, regeneration makes her hard to kill Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with swords, Dozens of meters with threads Standard Equipment: Life Fiber swords, Shinra-Kōketsu Intelligence: Very high (Spent decades researching/experimenting with extraterrestrial beings and created sentient life. Lead one of the largest companies on the planet. Also has extensive knowledge on armed and unarmed combat) Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi threads of Shinra Koketsu Ragyō becomes more vulnerable to attck Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life Fibers Manipulation *'Superhuman Physical Prowess' - Ragyō's physiology has been enhanced with Life Fibers. Because of this, she has superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and durability, enough to physically overpower two Kamui-wearing opponents, Ryūko and Satsuki with relative ease, even though both had substantially developed their Kamui and Life Fiber-based powers. She was also able to break Satsuki's blade, Bakuzan, a blade developed to sever Life Fibers with her bare fist. *'Regeneration' - Due to the power of Life Fibers dwelling inside of her body, Ragyō can regenerate any wound inflicted on her almost instantly, even being decapitated at the hands of her daughter Satsuki. The exception to this is if she is cut by either the Bakuzan or the Scissor Blades from two different directions. *'Mental Refitting' - By sewing Life Fibers known as Marionette Threads into the brains of her victims, Ragyō can bend anyone to do her bidding. An exception to this power is Ryūko's. She has been able to break free of Ragyō's control, possibly because of the Life Fibers implanted into her body. *'Life Fiber Restoration' - Ragyō was also capable of recreating Nui's arms by sewing new Life Fibers into them. Although she noted they were not as good as her original ones. *'Flight' - Much like her daughters, Ragyō is capable of flying at high speeds, although she does not require the use of a Kamui to do so. Life Fiber Swords - During the battle against her daughters, Ragyō wielded a pair of giant, sewing needle-like swords, which according to her were made from ultra-hardened Life Fibers produced by the Original Life Fiber, that can sever Life Fibers and which served as the basis for the development of the Bakuzan and Scissor Blades. She also demonstrated the ability to alter their form, shaping them into a pair of spiked, tree branch-like blades. Shinra-Kōketsu: Life Fibers Domination - The ultimate Life Fiber uniform, designed specifically for Ragyō's use by Nui. Its full power can only be activated by absorbing a second person to use as a host (in this case, Rei Hououmaru). In terms of power, the Koketsu is the most powerful Life-Fiber based clothing, far surpassing the power of other Kamui and Goku Uniform. Even when absorbed by an empowered Senketsu, its power was so massive that it caused the Kamui to start deteriorating from the stress of it. *'Absolute Domination' - Shinra-Koketsu's main ability, it allows Ragyō to dominate other Life Fiber based clothing such as Goku Uniforms and Kamuis, neutralizing their powers and transformations and leaving their users physically paralyzed. However both Ryūko and Senketsu are individually immune to this power due to their status as human/Life Fiber hybrids. This ability also acts as a trigger for the creation of the Celestial Cocoon Seed Planet by working as an activation signal to all the dormant Life Fibers present in the REVOCS clothing. When active, this ability makes Ragyō immune to being harmed by Life Fiber-based weapons such as the combined Scissor Blades. However this ability appears to require a sacrifice, preferably a human one, to be used to its full potential - Ragyō was able to immobilize everyone except Ryūko and Senketsu with Rei absorbed, but was unable to affect any of the Goku Uniform users after absorbing Nui. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess' - Using Shinra-Koketsu, Ragyō's various powers are even stronger than before. Her endurance is nigh-endless, even without Absolute Domination active; she was unfazed by having a hole drilled through her chest by Senketsu and then being cut into pieces by both her daughters wielding the Scissor Blades, an act that should be fatal for Life Fiber-based lifeforms. Her massive physical strength is also increased enough to shatter both of Satsuki's Bakuzan blades with just the grip of her hands. *'Shapeshifting' - Like other Kamuis and high-level Goku Uniforms, Shinra-Koketsu can alter its form for combat and support. It has a set of fragmented pieces on its back that resemble butterfly wings with the same eye pattern present on other Kamui, that Ragyō can alter into drill-like malleable blades. She could also alter the sleeves of Koketsu into the same kind of blades. After absorbing Nui, Ragyō was able to alter the bottom part of her outfit into a set of detachable booster rockets in order to travel to the REVOCS satellite. **'Second Form' - By casting away the last remnants of her humanity, Ragyō draws even more power from Shinra-Koketsu, undergoing a transformation. In this form, the chest part of the outfit becomes more form-fitting like a corset, the hood of the dress disappears, and Ragyō's hair is styled as a pair of horns, giving her a much more demonic appearance. In this form her power is even greater than before, enough to overwhelm Ryūko and Senketsu in their Senketsu Kisaragi form. Key: Base Form | Life Fiber Domination | Domination Second Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Magical Girls Category:Villain Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Thread Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scientists Category:Rich Characters Category:Sadists Category:Parents